


Humble Deprivation

by somersault_j



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, D/s, Dom!Jared, Humbler, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Predicament Bondage, Spreader-Bar, Vibrating Cockring, sub!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somersault_j/pseuds/somersault_j
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen needed something. Jared helped him with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humble Deprivation

Jared had just finished his sandwich when he heard a loud whine from the living room. Smiling, he filled himself a glass with cold water and, leaning against the counter with his long legs crossed at the ankles, he took several sips.

He put the empty glass into the sink and, after an even louder whine, he slowly walked over to the living room. His cock had fattened up more and more the longer he had sat in the kitchen, listening to the quiet whimpers and moans from the other room. He stopped in the doorway and leaned against it. Hands in his pockets, he again crossed his ankles and just drank in the view in front of him.

Jared had told Jensen not to move. And Jensen was doing a pretty good job at doing just that right now. Not that Jared would encourage him to move.

From where Jared was standing, he had a spectacular view of Jensen's pretty balls. Tight and swollen, they were deep red, standing out from Jensen's body, exposed and vulnerable. Jared had played with them earlier, had stroked and fondled them, had trailed his fingers over the freckles. He had pulled them down while he was kneeling behind Jensen, and Jensen had made the prettiest noises, little whimpers and bitten off moans falling from his lips. Jared had then gripped the balls tight around the base and pulled them all the way back, through Jensen's legs, stretching Jensen's perineum, making Jensen groan. Holding them away from Jensen's body, he had put a humbler around them, trussing them up and letting the wood of the humbler snap back against Jensen's thighs.

Jensen had made a startled noise and tried to get away, his whole body pushing forward. The humbler immediately did what it was supposed to do, keeping Jensen's balls from following the movement. They were tied up behind his thighs, beautifully trapped in between two pieces of wood.

Jared hadn't been able to resist. Leaning forward, he'd sucked one of Jensen's balls into his mouth, tracing patterns over the skin with his tongue. He had pulled the ball further away, letting it, with a wet pop, fall from his mouth and it smacked back against the humbler. He did the same with the other ball, until both balls were wet with spit, lying trapped within the humbler.

Jared tore his eyes away from Jensen's trapped balls and down to the spreader-bar fastened between Jensen's knees. He could see the tremors running through Jensen's thighs from the strain of Jensen trying to close his legs back up. Jared had used the widest spreader-bar they owned and had told Jensen to spread his knees as wide as possible. When the bar hadn't fit, Jared had told Jensen to spread them wider and Jensen had complained and sobbed. Jared had circled one of Jensen's balls with two fingers, pinched the taut skin, then gripped the nut within his palm and squeezed. Unable to defend himself against the pain, Jensen had screamed, and Jared ordered Jensen to stop the attitude and spread his legs.

After Jared had fastened the spreader-bar between his knees, he placed another, slightly smaller one, between Jensen's feet.

Pushing himself away from the doorway, Jared slowly walked over to Jensen. Jensen's wrist and forearms were tied to hooks that were bolted to the floor, preventing him from lifting himself up. Jared knelt down to take a look at Jensen's chest. The nipple clamps were biting deep into the flesh, and the area around them was a deep red. A cord was knotted to each clamp, leading to the wall in front of Jensen. Jared had pulled the cord taut, until Jensen had groaned in pain, trying to follow the strain of the cord.

Jared had gotten another cord and had bound it around the middle of the spreader-bar between Jensen's feet. He had pulled the whole spreader-bar up, lifting Jensen's feet off the floor in the process, moving his feet closer to Jensen' ass and leaving him kneeling on only his spread knees. He had bound the cord, coming from the spreader-bar, around the humbler, forcing Jensen to keep his feet in the air.

Jared had then told Jensen to try and lower his feet and Jensen had done it. Immediately the cord had pulled on the humbler, yanking Jensen's balls further away from his body. Jensen instinctively tried to follow with his body to lessen the pain on his balls and cried out when his nipples got pulled out by the cord tied to the wall.

It was beautiful.

The last thing Jared had done was tie a long cord from the spreader-bar between Jensen's knees to the opposite wall, preventing Jensen from pulling his knees up to his chest.

After that Jensen had tried to find a position where the pain on his balls and nipples was bearable, where nothing got pulled too far and too much.

Jared knelt down beside Jensen and looked at Jensen's rock hard cock, nearly purple and dripping steadily onto the floor. If it weren't for the humbler pulling his balls back and the cockring lying right under the head of his cock, Jensen would have already blown his load, Jared was sure of it.

Jared lifted one of his hands and gently laid it upon Jensen's head, stroking through the sweat soaked hair and making it stand up in spikes. Jensen's whole body shuddered and he groaned pitifully through the gag. He let his hand glide over Jensen's strong back, wet with sweat, over his ass and to Jensen's trapped balls, circling them once. Jared decided he wanted to hear Jensen's voice, wanted to hear him beg for release. And he wanted to look into Jensen's beautiful eyes while Jensen did it.

Jared removed the gag, letting his fingers ghost over the indentations left behind on Jensen's cheek, then removed the blindfold, soaked wet from sweat and probably tears.

Jensen blinked, focusing glassy eyes on Jared, and if Jared were a weaker man, he would have come in his pants right then and there.

Jensen looked exhausted and _wrecked_ , his eyes huge and red, his pupils blown wide. Tears immediately collected in the corners and spilled over, running down his cheeks, pooling at his chin and dripping down.

"Jared- Jared, please, I can't-" Jensen's voice broke.

Jared's fingers brushed over Jensen's cheeks, smearing sweat and tears all over Jensen's face. "Shh, Jensen. Just a little longer."

More tears spilled out of Jensen's eyes and he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything, Jared continued. "You held out for so long, Jensen. You can and you _will_ stay a little longer. It will be worth it, Jensen. I promise."

"How long, Jared?" Jensen whimpered. "Please, please. I can't do this for much longer."

Jared took a hold of Jensen's rigid cock, and Jensen immediately thrust forward, trying to drive his cock through the tight tunnel Jared provided with his fist. The humbler prevented him from going far and Jensen wailed in frustration and pain.

"Dammit, Jared. Please, please let me come. I will do- will do anything. I swear. Please, just let me come."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Jared asked. "You would do anything right now, if you could just blow your load, right here on the floor. And it would feel _so_ good, Jensen."

Jensen sobbed.

Jared leaned forward and then he whispered into Jensen's ear, "Not yet, Jen. But soon. I'm gonna leave you now. Have to check the mail."

"No, Jared-"

"Shhh, Jensen," Jared whispered and stroked his hand through Jensen's hair. "I'll be back soon. And Jensen?"

Jensen was breathing hard, sweat was running down his back. "Wh- what?"

"Keep begging. I love it when you beg."

And with that Jared pulled the little remote out of his pocket and turned the vibrating cockring on.

"Fuck!" Jensen screamed, his oversensitive cock jerking hard, his hips pushing forward in little abortive thrusts, searching for some friction. "No, nonono. Jared, please. Turn it off. Turn it off. Too much." Pre-come was spilling constantly from the slit now, falling in a small string to the floor. His whole body trembled and glistened with sweat. Tears fell from his eyes and Jensen was panting loudly through his open mouth.

Jared stood back up. "I'll be back in a while, Jensen." Jared cupped Jensen's trapped balls in his hands one last time, fondling and squeezing them together, before he slowly backed away and settled at the table across the room. The chair was positioned so he could keep Jensen in his line of sight. He was sure he wasn't getting any work done today; the moans and whimpers coming from across the room too much of a distraction. So Jared leaned back, palmed his own hard cock through his pants and settled in for the show.

He didn't plan on letting Jensen wait for too long. Another hour, maybe two. He wasn't cruel after all.

**THE END**


End file.
